She Loved Him
by ForeverChanny
Summary: "He stood there in silence before it hit him. Sonny didn't want him anymore. And it was his fault. He was the reason all of this happened." What happens after Sonny breaks up with Chad? ONE-SHOT. It's different than what I normally write, so please review and tell me how I did! :


**A/N**: So this is a new kind of writing style, you might say. And I wasn't too sure about the genres for this so.. yeah. See you at the bottom!

* * *

"I can't be in a relationship with someone, who always puts himself first." Sonny cried.

"Whoa, I did this for us. Okay?" Chad tried to say.

Tears began to form in Sonny's eyes, "No, Chad. The only us there is now is between you and this award." She handed it to him. "I hope you two will be very happy together."

"I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me, because I thought I was helping." Chad said in disbelief.

Sonny sighed, "That's the worst part about it." She looked him in the eyes. "Goodbye Chad."

"Sonny, don't do this-"

"No. Just go."

Chad was shocked, "But, I-I just-"

"Chad there are no second chances this time. I'm sorry, you won the recount but you lost me." Sonny's voice seemed weak. She tried to hold back the tears. She didn't want Chad to see her cry. Not there, not now.

Chad couldn't believe it. His eyes widened. He took a few moments to take it all in. It was a lot. He stood there in silence before it hit him. Sonny didn't want him anymore. And it was his fault. He was the reason all of this happened. How could he let the love of his life slip away from him?

He wanted to cry, before he turned away, carefully placed the award down on the table, and looked back at Sonny. She was turned away. That beautiful face of hers was turned away from him. He could see the tears rolling down her cheek.

He left.

Chad ran outside and left the studio. His hands were balled up into fists as he marched to his car. He couldn't let his cast see him like this. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry, especially over girls. But Sonny wasn't just any girl, and he knew that. Yet, he didn't admit it.

He started to drive. He wanted to go anywhere but there. He needed time. Time to accept what has happened.

Back at the Prop House, Sonny was being comforted by her friends. They all tried to cheer her up but it wasn't working, though she knew that they really were trying. She forced a smiled onto her face just for them.

"Thanks guys. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go now. I need to go home." She stood up and began to walk out to the parking lot.

She noticed Chad car was gone. She thought about where he might've gone. What he might be doing. He was probably already with some other girl. Well that's what she'd expect him to be doing anyway. She shook the thought out of her mind and got into her car.

Chad had been driving for about an hour now, he didn't know where exactly he was going, but he knew he needed to be alone. He needed to get his mind off of things but he couldn't. Thoughts were racing through his mind as fast as lightning. All he could think about was Sonny. He needed to do something. Maybe what he needed to do was apologize to her. Maybe if he'd visit her at her apartment and talk to her, she'd forgive him. Maybe Sonny was just overreacting and broke up with him because she was angry.

Chad decided to turn around and head towards Sonny's place. He took a right turn when suddenly, things became dark. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe he's about to wake up.

Sonny was on her way home as she thought about what had just happened. Maybe she had been too harsh with Chad. No…no Chad deserved it. She couldn't be with him. She shouldn't have been with him in the first place. She hated him.

As she drove, she passed by what seemed to be a car accident. An ambulance was there and so were the cops. Once cop was speaking to a man, who looked terrified. She also noticed that one of the cars seemed quite familiar… She couldn't help but stop by and ask what was going on.

"Excuse me, what happened?" She asked the officer.

"Car accident." He stated without taking his eyes off his notepad. "Sorry, you have to go, I'm busy."

"Wait, who was involved?" She thought maybe that… no, no it couldn't be.

The officer looked up, "Sonny Munroe?" He seemed alarmed.

She nodded.

"Uh, a man named Steven John was driving the truck that crashed into this convertible. Chad Dylan Cooper was in this car and was severely injured. Unfortunately, the paramedics couldn't revive him." The officer put a hand on her shoulder as if to say he was sorry and walked away.

The words echoed through her mind. Chad Dylan Cooper. Dead. She stood there shocked, and when she saw his body being lifted into the ambulance, she cried. She barely saw his face as the doors closed.

She still stood there sobbing. How could this have happened? What was he doing? She hated everything. All she could ask herself was, _why_?

She loved him.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope it wasn't too sad… I felt like writing a really sad story though because I re-watched the break-up and got really sad. Aha, anyways leave a review. I know I've been doing a lot of one-shots recently… I honestly don't know why. Ideas just keep popping in my head. Anyways please take a second to review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks!

P.S: Did anyone else watch the TCA's? I love Demi, but it was so awkward when no one was laughing at their jokes. Haha.


End file.
